Fate/Grand Order ~First Order~
Release Date : December 31, 2016 22:00 JST Official Website : http://anime.fate-go.jp/ Introduction= In commemoration of reaching 7 Million Downloads, TYPE-MOON confers a new long-awaited Anime version of Fate RPG "Fate/Grand Order"! Heroic Spirits from most of the "Fate" series and New Heroic Spirits will join forces in the quest to reclaim the future of humanity center|700px |-| Story Introduction= The story is set in the year 2015, during the final era over which magic still held a strong influence. The humanity survival and security organization Chaldea was established to observe the world that can only be seen by magic and the world that can only be measured by science; as well as to prevent the final extinction of humanity. Thanks to the efforts of many researchers, the path of human history has been ensured for 100 years into the future. However, without warning, the realm of the future that was under constant observation by Chaldea vanished. The extinction of humanity in 2017 was observed—no, confirmed. The apparent cause of the extinction was in the Japanese city of Fuyuki in 2004. In that city, there was an "unobservable realm" which had never existed until now. Chaldea issued the Grand Order for a "Holy Grail Expedition," to investigate, uncover, and possibly destroy the singularity that apparently will cause the extinction of humanity. |-| PV= |-| Story Summary= center|700px |-| Staff= center|100px Original Work: TYPE-MOON Original Story: Nasu Kinoko Original Character Design: Takeuchi Takashi (Kara no Kyoukai) Director: Nanba Hitoshi (Gosick) Assistant Director: Tsukada Takurou (Episode Director of Hitsugi no Chaika: Avenging Battle) Script: Sekine Ayumi (Tasogare Otome x Amnesia) Character Design: Gotou Keisuke (Yoru no Yatterman) Design Works: Akaishizawa Takashi (Prop Designer of Zetsuen no Tempest) Color Design: Takezawa Satoshi (Kurage no Shokudou) Art Design: Satou Takashi (Art Director of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) Art Director: Ebisawa Takuya (Background Art of Eureka Seven) Director of Photography: Matsui Shinya (Seiken Tsukai no World Break) Editing: Sadamatsu Takeshi (Code:Breaker) Music: Kawasaki Ryou (Reikenzan: Hoshikuzu-tachi no Utage) Sound Director: Takadera Takeshi (D.Gray-man Hallow) Sound Production: Half H・P Studio Studio: Lay-duce Theme Song Performance: "Shikisai" by Sakamoto Maaya (Flying Dog) center|400px |-| Cast= Fujimaru Ritsuka : Shimazaki Nobunaga (Handa-kun) (Arjuna, Edmond Dantès) Mashu Kyrielight : Takahashi Rie (KonoSuba - Megumin ; Re:Zero - Emilia) Fou : Kawasumi Ayako (Fate/stay night) (Artoria-series, Anne Bonny) Olgamally Animusphere : Yonezawa Madoka (White Album 2) Romani Archaman : Suzumura Kenichi (Kyousou Giga (TV)) (Tawara Tōta) Lev Lainur : Sugita Tomokazu (Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu) |-| Character= *Fujimaru Ritsuka *Mashu Kyrielight *Fou *Olgamally Animusphere *Romani Archaman *Lev Lainur *Artoria Pendragon (Alter) *Cú Chulainn (Caster) *Corrupted EMIYA *Corrupted Medusa |-| Media Info= December 10 : Newtype January Release - Staff & Cast Interview / Anime Info January 10 : Newtype February Release - Interviews / Anime Info / Game Info center|500px December 10 : Comptiq January Release - Cast Interview / Anime Info January 10 : Comptiq February Release - Anime Info / Game Info Subbed Ver Here : *https://9anime.to/watch/fategrand-order-first-order.m41z/rl2p9n The Anime Will Broadcast at these channels / sites : *TOKYO MX *GUNMA TV (群馬テレビ) *TOCHIGI TV (とちぎテレビ) *BS11 *NICONICO DOUGA Opening Song : "Shikisai" by Sakamoto Maaya Ending Song : "Eternity Blue" by Ayumi *Fate/Grand Order Original Soundtrack I *Fate/Grand Order ‐First Order‐ BD & DVD |-| OST= There are a total of 30 Soundtracks in ~First Order~ Original Soundtrack Album. |-| Material= First Order Material Book. Category:Fate/ Grand Order ~First Order~ Category:Anime